dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scuttleclaw
Main Page= |Release Date = January 29th, 2015 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Deadly Nadder |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 8.3 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 7.5 *Acceleration: 3.2 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 250 *FPR: 255 *MOVE: 4 *CRIT: 225 *HPR: 350 *DEF: 125 *Health: 3000 |Battle = *Firepower: 5.1 *Shot Limit: 8 *Base Damage: 10 (Titan: 11) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: ?) |Skills = *Tough *Focus |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }}The Scuttleclaw is a Sharp Class dragon released on January 29th, 2015. They can be purchased for 750 gems (600 for members) from the store. In 11th of November, 2016, the Scuttleclaw received a Titan Stage. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"It resembles a cross between a Deadly Nadder and a Hideous Zippleback. It's head is similar to a Zippleback's, and its body, legs and feet are reminiscent of a Nadder's. It has spines like those of a Zippleback too, and has a long tail. :"Even for infants, Scuttleclaws have proven to be quite powerful. They were able to carry heavy Vikings, such as Gobber and Fishlegs. It also appears they have green fire, though they haven't been seen using it in the second film. Like all baby dragons, Scuttleclaws are immune to the Bewilderbeast's control. Also these infants can fly for a very long distance from their home all the way to Berk, carrying heavy riders and like to show off their stamina." For more information on the Scuttleclaw, visit here. In Quests Battle for the Edge Quest: Skrill Diversion Scuttleclaw are seen in their natural environment, Scuttleclaw Island, a cold environment coverend in ice and snow. Similar to Hobblegrunt, Scuttleclaws lives in packs, and nets together. Their nests are a simple snow mound, made on soft snow plains, and they paarently lay 10 eggs per nest. baby Scuttleclaws remains in the nest area together with adults. They are prey for the Skrill, and in defense they show cooperative pack behavior: the flock of Scuttleclaws acts in sync as a defense against predators. Each dragon performs a specialized role to help its flock-mates defeat threats. Return to Dragon Island Quest: Fire It Up! An experiment with the spectrometer reveals that the Scuttleclaw fire is made out of a copper compound. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood ScuttleclawStoreEgg.jpg scuttle_egg.png|Scuttleclaw egg before hatching Scuttle def colors.png|Scuttleclaw default colors Scuttleclaw hatch.png|Scuttleclaw hatchling scuttle_baby.png|Baby Scuttleclaw bby scuttlec walk.png|Baby Scuttleclaw Walking scuttle idle.png|Scuttleclaw Idle scuttle shake.png|Scuttleclaw shaking its head scuttle sit.png|Scuttleclaw Sitting scuttle sleep.png|Scuttleclaw Sleeping scuttle fire.png|Scuttleclaw's Fire scf.png|Scuttleclaw flying scuttle hover.png|Scuttleclaw Hovering scuttle fly.png|Scuttleclaw Flying scuttle fly shot.png|Scuttleclaw firing while flying scuttle glide.png|Scuttleclaw Gliding scuttle break.png|Scuttleclaw Braking Titan Stage tscuttle stand.png|Titan Scuttleclaw Standing tscuttle idle.png|Titan Scuttleclaw shaking its head tscuttle sit.png|Titan Scuttleclaw Sitting tscuttle sleep 1.png|Titan Scuttleclaw Sleeping (profile) tscuttle sleep 2.png|Titan Scuttleclaw Sleeping (upper view) tscuttle swim.png|Titan Scuttleclaw Swimming tscuttle fire.png|Titan Scuttleclaw's Fire tscuttle markings 1.png|Dorsal and tail markings (upper view) tscuttle markings 2.png|Dorsal, tail and leg markings (profile) tscuttle hover.png|Titan Scuttleclaw Hovering tscuttle fly.png|Titan Scuttleclaw Flying tscuttle fly shot.png|Titan Scuttleclaw firing while flying tscuttle glide.png|Titan Scuttleclaw Gliding tscuttle break.png|Titan Scuttleclaw Braking Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Racing Stripes/Paint Racing Colors Category:Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:Skill: Tough Category:Skill: Focus Category:Missing images Category:Trainable dragon Category:Combat Dragon Category:Reused Model Animation Dragons